overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Moira
Moira is one of the heroes of Overwatch. Bio Abilities Beside these abilities, Moira is able to jump, crouch, and perform Quick Melee. Moira does not need to reload, however her Primary Fire uses a resource system that must be replenished by either dealing damage by her Secondary Fire or waiting for it to recharge naturally. Unlocks Skins Emotes ;Note: :a This emote, after activating, will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story Personality Like many of the other scientists represented in the game, Moira has an outward passion for science and the advancement thereof; however, unlike Mei and Winston, who are both bright-eyed individuals with altrustic motives for their respective researches, and unlike Mercy, who puts the lives and feelings of others before her, Moira doesn't have much in the way of limitations when it comes to how far she'll go in her experiments. She's tested on animals, she's tested on herself, and it was only through the involvement of Blackwatch - and later Oasis and Talon - that she was able to continue her research unimpeded. In game, Moira gives an air of superiority, especially in her voice lines ("Stupidity is not a right."; "Injured again?"; "Unsightly.") She also doesn't show much in the way of emotion, preferring to act in a state of constant disdain at her surroundings; she will, however, take sadistic pleasure in siphoning the life force of her enemies. Perhaps somewhat oddly for a villain in Overwatch, she seems to take either a neutral or positive stance towards Omnics (though this sentiment is shared by fellow Talon member Doomfist to an extent), as she reflects upon London's "medieval" attitudes towards them when she first spawns in King's Row occasionally. Jeff Kaplan describes her as "weirdly self-obsessed more than anything" and has a thirst and hunger for knowledge and she doesn't really care about the outcomes of her scientific decisions. He also jokingly described her as "chaotic neutral" which originates from D&D Alignment. Merchandise Tips * When 1v1ing a hero, deciding which orb to deploy is important. Use Heal orb to survive against Tanks or hard to hit targets, as she can't heal herself otherwise. Use Damage orb for engaging in long range fights that her beam can't hit, or for finishing off a low health foe. * Let your team know when your healing meter is low. She should not be reliable as a solo healer unless you play her really safe. * Unlike Mercy's healing, Moira's primary fire healing beam does not stop when it hits an ally! In a tight corridor, you can hit multiple teammates all at once. * Her Ultimate should only be used with team support. Throwing out a Healing orb will keep you sustained during it. Moving from side to side of the payload is important for hitting many targets. * Moira’s secondary attack can allow her to sustain in 1v1’s against heroes who apply damage slowly over time like Winston, Mei, or Symmetra. *Her secondary attack has a surprising range, despite the beam appearing to be very short. The beam has the same range has Roadhog’s Chain Hook, meaning you can safely approach enemies from a moderate distance. *Moria's damage orb can pass through Reinhardt and Orisa's shields, making it an excellent way of discommoding teams hiding behind a shield. However, beware of Zarya! Her bubbles do work against Moira's orb, and Zarya can absorb charge from them. *Because Moira's orbs bounce, throwing them into enclosed areas can make them hard to dodge or have them affect multiple targets enclosed . In circular areas, aiming carefully can have the orb continuously circulate until it runs out. In areas with low ceilings, throwing the orb straight down or upwards is the best way to maximize its use in a specific location as it will just bounce up and down, making it's healing/harming effect praticaly stationary. * Moira's Fade functions similarly to Wraith Form, but allows Moira to move much quicker. It is her best option to escape from a fight, while also being her only reliable option. Although the player sees themselves moving, to the enemy's point of view, it looks like Moira disappeared. * Fade resembles Tracer's Blink but with the important difference that Moira cannot be harmed while faded, and so Fade can be used to escape ults. Use it to avoid Junkrat's RIP-Tire, D.va's Self-Destruct, Reaper's Death Blossom, and so on. Also, unlike Blink, Fade doesn't leave a trail. * Despite its speed, Fade does not lock the direction Moira is going, players with enough practice and timing can actually create curved paths to teleport into more specific points such as behind walls or ending facing a different direction. * Despite an early bug preventing it, Moira can fade through enemies and allies. Trivia * Moira was first teased in the comic Masquerade, but it was unknown to anyone it was her. She was officially revealed on November 3, at BlizzCon 2017, then added to the PTR on November 6, 2017. *She is the first Overwatch character to have Heterochromia iridum, the condition of having 2 differently colored eyes. (In her case, her left eye is blue and her right eye is red/brown.) It is unconfirmed if she was born with it, or she acquired it from genetic modification. *She is the second hero to be added to the game that can melee with both of her hands at random. The first is D.Va. *Confirmed that she is Chaotic Neutral on the DnD alignment board. *It is possible that her design was based off of Moira Thaurissan, a priest in World of Warcraft. Cultural references * Moira's name may be a reference to the Greek mythological "Moirai" (more often known as the Fates), white-robed incarnations of destiny that dictated the course and events of each and every mortal's lifespan. This could be reflective of Moira's desire to change and chart the evolutionary path of mankind. * Moira's name is most likely an Anglicisation of the Irish name Máire and her last name could be Anglicised as O'Dorian, perhaps a reference to the fictional immortal Dorian Grey. * Her name might also come from Doctor Moreau, from the novel by H. G. Wells, the island of Doctor Moreau, where the said character is a mad scientist and the novel deals with a number of philosophical themes, including pain and cruelty, moral responsibility, human identity, and human interference with nature. *Michael Chu confirmed that the development team referenced anime in her sprays. **The game developers also wanted her to be instantly recognizable when fans see her on the field as her running animation is similar to the popular anime character Naruto. http://comicbook.com/anime/2017/11/10/naruto-overwatch-moira-run-anime-manga/ *Her face appereance, the red hair, the heterochromia and her Glam skin could be based on David Bowie, while the patch on her left eye could be a reference to the Phantom of the Opera. **(Confirmation needed) Her kit and bio could also be based on Kala Kapur from the universe of Evolve: both share the same occupation of geneticists and scientists who experimented on themself for the sake of becoming stronger. **Both are able to fire a long-range beam that saps either the health of the enemies, either the armor of the monsters. They can also throw orbs to damage enemies and teleport with the exception of Kala having to place two teleporters to make them functionable. Patch changes }} References ru:Мойра de:Moira pl:Moira ko:모이라 Category:Talon Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Overwatch (organization)